<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Feelings by impish_nature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531881">Stray Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature'>impish_nature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Feral!Ford AU, Gen, Stray Animals, purring helps everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Feral!Ford AU.<br/>Stan &amp; Ford &amp; Fluffy animals.<br/>In which Stan finds a stray and Ford's not sure what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thanks anon! I hope you enjoy this &lt;3 Also I think the prompt speaks for itself. Theres Feral!Ford and there’s fluffy animals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan wasn't meant to be gone this long.</p>
<p>There was a strange atmosphere around the Shack as Ford paced, quick sharp steps and tapping fingers. Stan had a routine. He may not realise it but he did. Through the week he probably knew; get up, get dressed, work, go out on the porch to relax or in front of the TV if the weather was rough, sleep, rinse and repeat. That was simple, it made sense and Ford could integrate himself easily enough. At the weekend, or on days off, it was calmer and things could change if he only asked, Stan happy to jump at the chance to spend time together. But certain things were always the same, Stan got up, made himself a warm drink and sat on the porch for half an hour before coming in to make them both a breakfast that set off the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Only.</p>
<p>Stan hadn't come inside yet.</p>
<p>And deep down there was a voice laughing at him that it was nothing, that Stan was just taking his time and that was that. It was his day off, he was allowed, he didn't have to jump to Ford's whims and fancies.</p>
<p>But the much louder voices were the ones that itched to check up on him, to make sure he hadn't gone past the barrier or done something equally reckless. The alarm bells that clogged up his throat and set his heart racing so that he couldn't call out and get him to come back inside. It wasn't like Stan to deviate, he was a creature of habit and kept himself to himself, straying from the pattern set off too many warning signals for him to ignore.</p>
<p>And so he paced.</p>
<p>And the time Stan took outside stretched and stretched.</p>
<p>Until the 'what ifs' and awful cackling laughter got too much and he propelled himself at the door, brain ready and expecting a threat.</p>
<p>"Jesu- Sixer!"</p>
<p>The door cracked against the wooden wall and Stan yelped like he'd shot at him.</p>
<p>Ford blinked, the light outside blinding in it's intensity as he scouted for a threat in the distance, too amped up to wait for them to adjust. He could feel Stan in his peripheral, stumbling up from the floor and it only added to his anxious, heightened senses.</p>
<p>What was he doing down there?</p>
<p>"Easy, Ford, what's going on? What's happened?" </p>
<p>Ford frowned, finally turning to him as he groaned and stood up properly. He darted to his side, lifting him up and depositing him into the porch chair to another disgruntled yelp at his manhandling. <em>Had he fallen? Why hadn't he called out for me?</em></p>
<p>Stan slapped his fluttering hands away, gently but still frustrated. "Sixer, I'm fine! Just tell me what's happened." His eyes were soft, searching Ford's face as he loomed above him. "I can't help if you don't tell me, Ford. Breathe." </p>
<p>"I-I-" Ford stared back at him, head tilting ever so slightly. It was easier to breathe now that it was obvious Stan was OK, and that meant the words flowed just that little bit easier. "You- uhm-" </p>
<p>And suddenly everything felt that much more childish and unnecessary.</p>
<p>The laughing, cackling voice from before suffocating the paranoid voices.</p>
<p>
  <em>Paranoid.</em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing. Doesn't-"</p>
<p>"Oi. Don't do that. Whatever it is, it matters." </p>
<p>But did it really?</p>
<p>He didn't want Stan to worry about him more than he already did.</p>
<p>"Ford."</p>
<p>But perhaps that ship had already sailed.</p>
<p>"I- that is-" Ford huffed, scrubbing at the back of his neck as he stood up. "You were taking longer than usual."</p>
<p>Stan raised an eyebrow, though there was a strangely sheepish tilt to his mouth that he couldn't quite hide. "O-oh?"</p>
<p>"You usually, uhh, you tend to only stay out here for a little while-"</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on his brother's face and Ford's heart sank guiltily. "Or I tell you if I'm going somewhere, don't I? Shoot, sorry. I just lost track of time."</p>
<p>"No, no." Ford held up his hands. "I still overreacted."</p>
<p>Stan shrugged, an apologetic smile still on his face. "Well, perhaps next time I lose track of time, you'll remember this time."</p>
<p>Ford tried to smile back but he knew it wasn't fully working from Stan's expression. "Hopefully."</p>
<p>"Or you could always join me- maybe with less fanfare next time." Stan's smile turned more mocking, a sibling grin beginning to stretch from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Ford groaned. "Don't give me that look. But yes, next time, I'll- do my best to just check on you."</p>
<p>Stan shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's very calming out here in the mornings." </p>
<p>Ford stared at him for a few moments. He'd always assumed this was Stan's quiet time, away from the world, away from- well, him as well. "I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Good." Stan's face brightened, as if he'd just won an argument before his face fell again and suddenly he began searching at his feet. "Shoot. Wait, where'd it go?"</p>
<p>"...Stan?"</p>
<p>Ford watched as Stan almost forgot he was there, head snapping to him for a second before going back to his search. "Oh, right, well I did <em>say</em> I lost track of time. I kind of got distracted." He started making a strange noise with his mouth, soft clicks and pursed lips. It was a sound Ford was sure he'd heard before, but given all of his travels, everything had become jumbled together into a mix of signals, either angry or pleasant. This one came under the pleasant category at least, though his hackles still raised ever so slightly at the thought of another creature being on their porch that he hadn't even noticed.</p>
<p>He stayed silent, watching Stan's shoulders lock up even as he continued his hunt.</p>
<p>"So, right- this little thing came padding up to me while I was sat here. And I was going to come in and talk to you! But  I didn't know what your thoughts were on strays and the like... so I was trying to come up with a good way to broach the subject and-"</p>
<p>He was starting to get agitated, and Ford couldn't have that. </p>
<p>It felt like he'd started this downward spiral.</p>
<p>"Slow down." Stan flinched and Ford hated it. "I didn't mean- just tell me calmly-"</p>
<p>A soft mew punctuated both of their words.</p>
<p>Ford watched as Stan leaned over as far as he could, a little pink nose peeking out from under the porch seat. </p>
<p>"There you are!" </p>
<p>He placed his hand within reaching distance, the little nose sniffing at his fingers before warily popping a whole head out and glancing up at Ford with worried eyes and downwards ears.</p>
<p>Ahh. He'd spooked it.</p>
<p>He squatted down beside the seat, hoping to appear smaller and less threatening, as the small creature shimmied it's way out of it's hiding spot and rubbed against Stan's hand, still watching him carefully. It was a skinny little thing, he could almost see ribs, but it seemed happy enough at the attention Stan was doting upon it. It was grey, though he was unsure on how much of that was dirt versus actual colouration, with short tufted little whiskers and big ears that it had yet to grow into. It mewed at him again, tiny teeth making their presence known as big brown eyes continued to stare at him. </p>
<p>"See? It's just a kitten." Stan's face was locked onto the little thing as if it were Mabel at her cutest. One of his fingers was big enough to scritch it's chin and it seemed happy to sit there and bask in the attention. "It stumbled out of the woods when it heard me. Even fell over half way along the trail like the kids did sometimes when they were too excited to just walk." He cooed at it ever so softly, Ford wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it. "And- I don't-" He frowned, eyes darting to Ford. "Guess I've always had a thing about looking after strays."</p>
<p>Ahh.</p>
<p>Ford could understand that.</p>
<p>After everything, he could see Stan doing that.</p>
<p>Besides, as much as he had to fend for himself in his travels, and his hardships had been innumerable, sometimes you just couldn't resist helping someone or something else in need as well, regardless of the danger it put you in.</p>
<p>Ford put his hand out slowly to the kitten, extending the olive branch and waiting patiently for it to accept or reject him. It at least looked curiously at him from behind Stan's hand. "What were you worried about?"</p>
<p>Stan swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I dunno. I mean, it is your house and your rules so. I guess I was scared you'd say no and I'd have to try and hide this little one on the porch so I could still feed 'em."</p>
<p>Ford was mildly offended. "It's<em> our</em> house." Stan looked at him strangely at that. Oh, had he never actually said it before? "It is." </p>
<p>Stan continued to stare before his smile widened again. "Alright, it's our house. But that still means it has to be a joint decision on looking after this little one until we find it a good home."</p>
<p>"Hmm..." Ford gave the kitten a joking once over as it slowly plodded over to him. "I mean it doesn't <em>seem</em> like a threat."</p>
<p>Stan snorted, Ford grinning along with him as he achieved what he'd hoped. "I swear to god if I find you running tests..."</p>
<p>"Well, you can never be too sure." Ford continued to smile as a cold, wet nose hit his finger, but his eyes trailed over to a little wonky tail and skinny legs. "Though I think any tests would be to check how healthy this little guy is."</p>
<p>"There's a vet for that."</p>
<p>"I'm better than a vet."</p>
<p>Ford could feel the eye roll he received but his focus was fixated on the little creature that was now too filled with curiosity to be cautious. It sniffed his hand, and then his coat, continuing up until both front paws were on his knees and a little face was stretching up to sniff his. He leaned down, letting the small creature continue its ministrations, scoping him out in a way that made him oddly proud but also oddly protective of the little child that didn't seem to understand that he could also be a threat.</p>
<p>He scooped the little thing up, pulling it into his chest. There was a soft yelp and more searching eyes as Stan started to tell him off but then the kitten relaxed, curling up into his arms against his chest. His heart was still beating fast from the earlier worries and the strange conversation but as the kitten relaxed against him, he could feel the tension easing.</p>
<p>It evaporated entirely when a soft purr emanated from the tiny body, slipping into his chest and warming him from the inside out. </p>
<p>"We're keeping them."</p>
<p>Stan beamed, fist pumping ever so slightly like they were teenagers again. "Yes! I'll go out later and grab some food and see if anyone's looking for a kitten-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Stan paused. "What?"</p>
<p>"We're keeping them." </p>
<p>And with that Ford stood up, kitten still in hand and walked into the house, happily rejoicing at the peace the small creature was giving him as it purred in his grasp.</p>
<p>He heard an exasperated and confused voice behind him as Stan tried to catch up. "...Well, alright then. Guess that's that decided-"</p>
<p>He was sure Stan wouldn't mind.</p>
<p>After all, it had been his idea in the first place to look after the stray.</p>
<p>And they both knew deep down that once you were family to Stan, that was it for life.</p>
<p>He could pretend all he wanted, he'd have never been able to give the kitten up once he was attached to it.</p>
<p>And Ford was pretty sure from his earlier arguments and that fond expression he'd worn that it had already happened.</p>
<p>Yeah, he was sure Stan would forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>